Mark of Athena
by athena1710
Summary: SO this is what i think mark of athena will be like!
1. The arrival

**AN: Hey guys! So this is Mark of Athena I updated it so if u haven't read the new one you might want to! I know it's not very long but I didn't have much time sorry! But the next chapter will better and longer! But enjoy!**

**BTW: If you have any ideas to improve my story I'll be happy to hear them!**

**PS: Reviews are appreciated: P**

Percy's POV:

I threw my arms around Frank and Hazel.

"Come on," I said. "Let me introduce you to my _other_ family." (continued from SON)

We walked over as the Argo II landed, it was beautifully designed but the mantle piece was quite surprising, a dragons head. The first one out of the ship was no other than Annabeth she stormed past everyone else and pushed me onto the ground in a big bear hug and then she started punching me.

"PERSEUS JACKSON," she raged, "How dare you!" and then she did the most surprising thing, she kissed me.

I laughed, "Well it's nice to see you too."

"Oh shut up Seaweed brain," get up, you have a lot of explaining to do.

When I got up I noticed that most of the people had gotten of the ship, Rachel and come, thank the gods for that finally some one could shut Octavian up, luckily quite a few other campers had come too, the Stoll brothers, Jake Mason, a couple other campers and suprisingly even Clarisse had come, I also recognized Leo and Piper from my dream and there was also a blond haired boy standing with them who i assumed was Jason, Leo was the first to speak:

"Hello Romans, hold your fire, we come in peace!"

All of a sudden Reyna charged past and hugged Jason, well good for them but that girl Piper sure didn't seem too happy about it.

"Wait a minute," I said, "where's Grover?" Then all of a sudden there came his voice:

"Ba-a-aa, did someone say Gover?"

"Grover!"

"Percy, my man where have you been? Got any tin cans with you, goats and ships do not do well!

"Well no, I don't have any tin cans but I'm just glad you're here!"

"You think these are the heroes of the prophecy?" Octavian suddenly roared, "They are just filthy _graecus _that wish to destroy us!"

"Shut up Octavian!" Reyna suddenly snapped back, then she turned to Jason and said "Jason, we need to hold a meeting right now we have a lot to discuss."

Annabeth backed her up, "she's right, we need to discuss the big prophecy."

Octavian shut up all right, well I'm just happy Annabeth and Grover are here, this is going to be just like old times, getting nearly killed everyday, disintegrating monsters, trying to keep the gods happy, you know every normal teenagers life.

"Come on Seaweed brain," Annabeth said, "we got a meeting to go to."


	2. The decision

**AN (author's note): Hey ppl!**

**I know, i know my first chapter wasnt very good but i didnt have enough time but i did go back and edit it so if u haven't read the new version you might want to go back and read it's not very different but yeah there are a few changes here and there. well here is Chapter 2, don't worry it's much better than the first...i think!**

**Well enjoy!**

**PS: reviews are really appreciated!**

**Leo's POV **

Finally we're here! The roman camp actually looked pretty cool, but nothing beats camp half-blood. Plus the chicks at camp half-bood are way hotter but there was this girl who was totally checking me out, apparently her name was Hazel or something but she was kind of freaky she called me "Sammy" and the last time I checked my name was Leo. Well after all the hugging was finished we made are way down to the "senate house" as they called it. As we were going there we encountered a statue without arms and a little girl.

"Hello," he said, "please deposit your tool belt into the tray that Julia is holding."

"Litsen up no arms!" I called it,"that little girl may be cute but no one is laying hands on my belt."

"Leo Samuel Valdez my name is Terminus, and I will not be spoken to that way, do you understand me?"

"Understand you? To hell with-"

"Leo," Percy interrupted,"he might not have arms but he is still a god, trust me he won't lose your tool belt."

"Fine," I replied grumpily,"but this is the last time I go without my tool belt!

Well after that little "disagreement" we entered the senate house and holy Hephaestus it was huge! As we took our seats the weird skinny pale kid called Octavian started yelling again:

"We need a prophecy, and I think the gods are trying to communicate with me somebody get me a stuffed toy immediately!"

"There is no time for stuffed toys," Reyna said calmly, "the Greeks have told me they have a real Oracle and I think we will waste less time consulting her than killing a few stuffed animals."

"Well where is she then?" Octavian demanded, "if the Greeks have such a high and mighty Oracle then where is she, what is she afraid of the Romans?" along with that came a few agreeing whispers.

Well I got to say that wasn't very nice, it was pretty obvious the Romans didn't like us but Percy was the one to react first.

"Woah there kid no one wants a fight okay, the Romans and the Greeks are equally good, she'll be here soon Annabeth is bringing her, she has not been well lately."

"Well to the Underworld with equality! If the Greeks and Romans are equally good then why are there more Greeks than Romans going on this quest?"

"Who said there were more Greeks than Romans going on the quest?" Reyna asked.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" replied the Octavian sneering, "Jason will go with those two _graecus_ that he went on a quest with and then Percy here will take Hazel and Frank, so he obviously couldn't leave his smart ass girlfriend behind could he? You didn't actually think they were going to take you did you Reyna?"

Reyna looked absolutely bewildered, "Well we'll have to consult the Oracle before we make any rash decisions."

"No we don't," Annabeth's voice came from the door, as she staggered in with Rachel, "we've already got the prophecy don't we, Octavian is right, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Percy have to go, they are the seven half-bloods that Hera chose, now we have to just decide on the seventh one, and we should decide fast Chiron said we would need to leave as soon as possible."

"Well good," Reyna said looking satisfied, "so shall we have a vote on who should be the seventh going on this quest?" almost the whole senate house agreed, Reyna stood up and was just about to ask for votes when Percy spoke up.

"No! Look it has to be Annabeth okay, I know, I just know."

"Why? Why can't it me- I mean someone else?"

"Ok, look after I went on the quest on the feast of fortuna, which apparently has nothing to do with tuna, Hera told me that it's Annabeth who has to go, it's just really important she comes."

"Oh wow," Octavian drawled on, "do you people really believe this? I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here." As Octavian went out almost all of the roman campers followed, seems like that pale sickly looking kid was actually pretty popular, well that or the Romans just really despise us. Reyna pulled herself together again and started to speak.

"Well, I'm sorry that the meeting didn't go so well, I will try to talk to the campers about it, anyway I think it's now time for you guys to take a tour of the camp and then rest, I suppose it's been a long day for all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I took the prophecy out cause most of you guys said it was too straight forward, well you're right I guess so did you like it?<strong>

**Well reviews are appreciated so what did you think? Plz review!**

**Tell me how to improve the story too, or any new ideas?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story! :)**

**PS: Do you think I should rate my story T?**


	3. The tour

**AN (author's note): Hey ppl!**

**I know, i know my first chapter wasnt very good but i didnt have enough time but i did go back and edit it so if u haven't read the new version you might want to go back and read it's not very different but yeah there are a few changes here and there. well here is Chapter 2, don't worry it's much better than the first...i think!**

**Well enjoy!**

**PS: reviews are really appreciated!**

**Leo's POV **

Finally we're here! The roman camp actually looked pretty cool, but nothing beats camp half-blood. Plus the chicks at camp half-bood are way hotter but there was this girl who was totally checking me out, apparently her name was Hazel or something but she was kind of freaky she called me "Sammy" and the last time I checked my name was Leo. Well after all the hugging was finished we made are way down to the "senate house" as they called it. As we were going there we encountered a statue without arms and a little girl.

"Hello," he said, "please deposit your tool belt into the tray that Julia is holding."

"Litsen up no arms!" I called it,"that little girl may be cute but no one is laying hands on my belt."

"Leo Samuel Valdez my name is Terminus, and I will not be spoken to that way, do you understand me?"

"Understand you? To hell with-"

"Leo," Percy interrupted,"he might not have arms but he is still a god, trust me he won't lose your tool belt."

"Fine," I replied grumpily,"but this is the last time I go without my tool belt!

Well after that little "disagreement" we entered the senate house and holy Hephaestus it was huge! As we took our seats the weird skinny pale kid called Octavian started yelling again:

"We need a prophecy, and I think the gods are trying to communicate with me somebody get me a stuffed toy immediately!"

"There is no time for stuffed toys," Reyna said calmly, "the Greeks have told me they have a real Oracle and I think we will waste less time consulting her than killing a few stuffed animals."

"Well where is she then?" Octavian demanded, "if the Greeks have such a high and mighty Oracle then where is she, what is she afraid of the Romans?" along with that came a few agreeing whispers.

Well I got to say that wasn't very nice, it was pretty obvious the Romans didn't like us but Percy was the one to react first.

"Woah there kid no one wants a fight okay, the Romans and the Greeks are equally good, she'll be here soon Annabeth is bringing her, she has not been well lately."

"Well to the Underworld with equality! If the Greeks and Romans are equally good then why are there more Greeks than Romans going on this quest?"

"Who said there were more Greeks than Romans going on the quest?" Reyna asked.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" replied the Octavian sneering, "Jason will go with those two _graecus_ that he went on a quest with and then Percy here will take Hazel and Frank, so he obviously couldn't leave his smart ass girlfriend behind could he? You didn't actually think they were going to take you did you Reyna?"

Reyna looked absolutely bewildered, "Well we'll have to consult the Oracle before we make any rash decisions."

"No we don't," Annabeth's voice came from the door, as she staggered in with Rachel, "we've already got the prophecy don't we, Octavian is right, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank and Percy have to go, they are the seven half-bloods that Hera chose, now we have to just decide on the seventh one, and we should decide fast Chiron said we would need to leave as soon as possible."

"Well good," Reyna said looking satisfied, "so shall we have a vote on who should be the seventh going on this quest?" almost the whole senate house agreed, Reyna stood up and was just about to ask for votes when Percy spoke up.

"No! Look it has to be Annabeth okay, I know, I just know."

"Why? Why can't it me- I mean someone else?"

Ok, look after I went on the quest on the feast of fortuna, which apparently has nothing to do with tuna, Hera told me that it's Annabeth who has to go, it's just really important she comes."

"Oh wow," Octavian drawled on, "do you people really believe this shit load? I don't know about you guys but I'm out of here." As Octavian went out almost all of the roman campers followed, seems like that pale sickly looking kid was actually pretty popular, well that or the Romans just really despise us. Reyna pulled herself together again and started to speak.

"Well, I'm sorry that the meeting didn't go so well, I will try to talk to the campers about it, anyway I think it's now time for you guys to take a tour of the camp and then rest, I suppose it's been a long day for all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I took the prophecy out cause most of you guys said it was too straight forward, well you're right I guess so did you like it?<strong>

**Well reviews are appreciated so what did you think? Plz review!**

**Tell me how to improve the story too, or any new ideas?**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think of the story! :)**

**PS: Do you think I should rate my story T?**


	4. The message

**A/N: Hey! As I mentioned before I haven't updated for a month because I've had no time so sorry! This guy in my class borrowed son of neptune from me so I had no reference but I hope this chapter still turns out good! Enjoy! Oh and I can't believe I have 41 reviews! OMG all of your comments made me sooooooooooooo happy I was grinning like a total moron, but the weirdest thing happened, when I saw how many comments I had on my story in school it said only 2 and when I came home it said 41 :P Did it happen on anyone else's computer or is it just my school's computer that's stupid? lol well enjoy the chapter! It's Jason's POV this time, I realised I still haven't has him or Frank's POV so next time it will be Frank.**

**Jason POV**

Okay, I'm confused, what just happened, I was in my 'room' and looking at all the pictures on the wall, most of them were with Reyna but quite a lot of them were with Hazel and Frank and a few other campers whose names I didn't remember, I had started to get bits and pieces of my memories but I feel like most of the important ones still hadn't been returned, I wish I could've had some of that gorgon blood, I hated it not being able to remember so much about my past, I knew that Reyna and I had been best friends and how I had helped Hazel and Frank into the camp I even remembered bits and pieces of how I knocked down Kronos' throne, infact he remebered that memory so vividly that he could picture it in his mind.

_It was freezing, he was the commander at the Battle of Mount Othrys, things were not going well, they had lost at least a third of their campers and they still weren't getting anywhere, luckily for him he was fighting by the people he loved then most, his best friends, Reyna, Bobby and Gwendolyn, he would do anything to protect them._

_They started to kill the monsters, Jason charging through first the rest of the camp looking up to him, he had to win this, he had to show the others that if united we could do anything,they ran towards the throne slashing every monster that came in his way, he knew he could come to know harm if the other three had his back, he would trust them with anything but then Krios entered. Krios, one of the elder Titans, he had helped his brothers hold Uranus down while Kronos cut him in half, if he was going up against us then we were toast literally, the man was burning with power. I charged into battle, I had to if I looked weak then the whole camp would give up I was their praetor and I was going to lead them to victory. I slashed at him but he just laughed._

_"Son of Jupiter, well I suppose it's time for me to take revenge, you can't defeat me child, I'm the Titan Crius one of the elder Titans!"_

_"If my dad could defeat the so can I," I replied and charged in. I slashed him with my sword some Ichor got drained from his body but I kept fighting, he stuck me to the ground and I muttered a silent prayer to my father._

_"Hey dad, I know you're probably busy but I could use some help here." I waited, guess he didn't hear me, well I was going to die, I knew it but hen all of a sudden a giant lightning bolt struck down and hit Krius right in the middle of his chest, he was injured but he still had his sword high ready to strike guess I was going to die after all, he struck down and I waited to go to the underworld but nothing happened, a shape had flashed in front of me and then I had closed my eyes, but nothing had happened when I opened them Bobby was lying lifeless before me and Krius was lying beside him, still breathing but slightly injured, he had killed my best friend._

_"For BOBBY!" I yelled as I drove my sword into Krius' chest, he was dead but so was Bobby and not even all the ambrosia in the world could save him._

I came to my senses when I heard it, it was as if the whole world had shook, I had to go and see I walked out and saw some smoke coming from where the temples were, some of the campers started to come out and look around, they all looked bewildered. I ran towards the temples, Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Reyna and a few other campers were crouching in front of a large object right in front of Jupiter's temple, their hands in their heads looking as if they trying to block the object out, but why it was so magnificent, I was mesmerized, drawn to the object, I walked towards it my hands stretched out, it was a 2 meter lightning bolt, burning with energy and it had words on it.

"No Jason, don't touch it!" Reyna warned.

"It has something on it," I replied, I read it out

_Biduum profectus in vis esse nisi sero  
><em>

_Mari Oceano aut coelo manet  
><em>

_Cavete vos noctuae posset nocere  
><em>

_Sed at orci vel pede decernat bellum_

I was so drawn to it, I had to touch it I did and in a binding flash it shrunk and landed in my hand, I put it in my pocket before anyone noticed what had happened.

"What does it mean, and where did it go?" asked Percy slowly opening his eyes.

"It's a message from my father, I don't know what happened one minute it was there and the other it was gone" I replied, "I think it's a warning but I don't fully understand it."

"I do!" spoke up Reyna, "you're right Jason it is a warning and it doesn't sound so good either." she started to speak out the prophecy.

_"Set out in two days unless you want to be late,_

_The ocean or the sky does await_

_Beware the owl it could cause you harm_

_But it will decide whether you'll win or loose this war."_

"Okay we need a meeting now, but only the seven of us and Reyna," I said and then I spoke directly to Percy, " Percy since you are now the _praetor _I guess it'syour descision." Percy seemed distracted I'm pretty sure he didn't hear me, he was staring directly at Annabeth with a worried expression, he knew something about the message and I needed to find out.

"Earth to Percy!" Leo called out and Percy snapped back to his senses.

"No Jason, this is your home you're _praetor _this is your home, anyway I'm not feeling to well I think I'm going to go and rest," and with that he walked away everyone else resumed what they were doing before but I knew something was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Did you like it? I hope so I don't know if it's good I didn't have the book so no references :( But I guess it wasn't too bad I wrote it just today so it might come off a bit rushed but I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review I love to hear your thoughts! <strong>

**Oh and I'm writing two new stories one is my version of Mockingjay (Hunger Games) and one is a Percy Jackson, Hunger Games crossover! So I hope I'll post it soon!**


	5. The prophecy

**A/N: Hey guys! I now have over 50 reviews OMG thank you soooooooooooo much! I know I told you guys that I would try to publish every week but I was on holiday! And when I came back Fanfiction wouldn't work :( But it's ok now so YAY! ****I love reading your reviews and thanks for all the help! It's really useful. I saw one comment which said that I should write in third person like Rick Riordan but I don't know why but I just wanted to write it in first person that's why I have everyone's point of views I hope you guys an forgive me for that :P (if a lot of you want me to write in third person i guess I could I really don't mind in fact sometimes I prefer it)Oh and the same person pointed out that Frank didn't meet Jason yet my bad! I'm sooooo sorry for that but like I said before I didn't have the book with me when I wrote the last chapter so I had no references.I also updated Ch 2 and took out the prophecy since most of you didn't like it, I actually rewrote it ages ago but forgot to publish it so sorry about that but you should check it out if you haven't already**

** I've written this chapter in third person just to show you guys how will it be I like it and if you like it I'll do all my chapters in third person.**

**Oh and I thinking of starting a Youtube channel where I review books and make random funny videos, I don't know if I have the time for it now but maybe in a few months so tell me what you guys think about it!**

**Sorry about that, you guys probably want to get on with the story so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Frank's POV:<strong>

"Hazel, can I talk to you?" Frank asked.

"Sure, but shouldn't we be going to the senate house, Jason just called a meeting you know."

"Yeah lets go together."

"So what's on your mind?"

"I don't really know how to say this," I started but then she burst down into tears, "Hazel oh my gods I'm so sorry, are you okay, was it something I said?"

"No, no," Hazel said wiping away her tears, "don't be sorry it's not you, I feel so stupid crying like this it's just that so much has happened in these past few months and I just don't know how to handle it." Frank just stood, he had no idea what to do, seriously what's a guy supposed to do when the girl he's had a crush on and shared a kis with breaks down and starts crying in his arms.

"It's alright Hazel," Frank said as he put his arms around Hazel, " Alcyoneus is gone, and you know I won't anything hurt you."

"Yeah you're right," said Hazel wiping away her tears, "but it's not only Alcyoneus I'm worried about, Nico hasn't showed up in days and I'm getting really worried."

"Hazel, I'm sure Nico is fine he must be in the underworld and he's been gone for longer before hasn't he?"

"Yeah, I suppose the others will be waiting for us, we better get there soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

When Hazel and Frank got there everyone was sitting there waiting, they took a seat and Jason started to speak.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious why I've called this meeting, my father obviously wanted us to leave in two days so what's the plan who's going to lead this quest?"

"Well I say Percy should!" said Frank.

"Hold up now," Piper said," why not Jason?"

" This is going to be much harder than I thought it would be, " said Jason, "so how're we going to settle it?"

"Maybe a girl should lead the quest," spoke up Annabeth.

"That's a good idea," agreed Hazel, "I completely agree with Annabeth and more so I think Annabeth should lead it, I've only just met her but she's smart and I think she would be a good leader."

"I have to say I agree with you Hazel," said Piper.

"Woo go Annabeth!" said Leo. Annabeth started going as red as a cherry she obviously wanted to lead it from the beginning.

"Well does anyone have any objects to Annabeth being leader?" inquired Percy, silence filled the room and it was settled that Annabeth would lead the quest, but Percy was now more than ever scared, what was going to happen to Annabeth, hadn't Hera said that she would cost the most trouble but Annabeth deserved to have the chance to lead a quest so he didn't say anything.

"Well," said Reyna, looking dissapointed, "I do suppose you'll be needing a prophecy, where is that prophecy girl of yours?"

"She's in her room I suppose," said Piper, "maybe you should go and speak to her Annabeth."

"Yeah, I'll go now," and with that last note Annabeth left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth POV <strong>

Annabeth stumbled across the path as she made her way down the rooms, Rachel was resting in one of the rooms in the fifth cohort. Why did they have to have cohorts anyway, the Greek way of organizing things was so much easier she thought, this cohort business was just nonsense in her opinion.

Annabeth wasn't very good friends with Rachel but at least she had gotten over a little bit of the hatred they shared, she had, after all been a great help in finding Percy with her 'sight' well Annabeth entered Rachel's room to find her sitting on the bed painting, it seemed as if she was lost in her own world her eyes were out of focus, Annabeth had seen her do this a couple times before, it freaked her out a little bit but she had gotten over it.

"Rachel?" Annabeth said as she shook her shoulder, "Rachel wake up!" still no response. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare you get up right now!" she shouted, Annabeth might have the best brains but she definetly wasn't patient. Rachel looked startled.

"W-w-what happened..." she said, "did I do it again?"

"I'm afraid you did, Rachel what are you drawing?" Annabeth asked as she held the painting up, "it seems rather dark doesn't it?"

"I really don't know what's happening Annabeth, I'm having visions and they terrify me, I see a dark doorway, and fire lots and lots of fire also some people but I just can't seem to make out their faces but I'm sure I haven't seen most of them before."

"Did you say a doorway?" asked Annabeth curiously, "well maybe that's the doorway of death, Rachel if you see anymore of those visions please be sure to inform me."

Just as Annabeth said that Rachel's eyes went green and green smoke surrounded her.

_A dangerous quest the seven shall take_

_One of them with a choice to make _

_Your weaknesses will come before your eyes_

_And in the end make a sacrifice_

_Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_

_The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

"Woah," said Rachel coming back to normal, "no matter how many times you do that , you'll never get used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Not a very long chapter sorry about that, I know some of you said we already had the prophecy for mark of Athena before but it was actually only a snippet and I know the last end didn't fit with the rest but I had a writer's block sorry! Anyway it's way mast midnight and I'm really tired right now and I don't know how good the chapter is but I'll have another one out this month. SO GOODNIGHT!<strong>

**Oh and I'm starting a few new stories so I want you guys to choose which one I should do first, here are the little 'previews':**

The Demigod/ Half-blood Games**: Gaia wins Percy and the other demigods (also the Romans) have to go into the arena and fight to the death. (Heroes of Olympus and Hunger Games Crossover)**

Harry Potter and the Next Generation**: Albus starts his first year at Hogwarts but evil is still there. It follows the story of Albus, Rose and someone else but I'm not giving that away! (Can you guys maybe think of a better name for the story, I would really appreciate that)**

Mockingjay**: My version of the last book of the Hunger Games.**

Journey to the roman camp**: It follows Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth and the other demigods through their journey to the roman camp. (surprise, surprise)**


	6. The arguement

**A/N: Hello again! Yes that's right I'm back with another chapter! I have to admit though the last one didn't get as many views and reviews as the previous ones probably because it wasn't that good but don't worry I hope this one will satisfy you guys! Anyway you guys have been sending me amazing reviews they're all very kind and helpful so thank you! And happy leap year day! I didn't want to post today i because i only started writing just now but i figured what the heck let's post it!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Jason POV**

"Well once again the prophecy is as clear as mist!" Jason said once Annabeth had finished telling them what had happened with Rachel.

"Well there's not much to do about it is there?" said Piper, "we just need to set out and see what awaits in our path."

"Well there must be some way to plan this, we can't just go out there and start looking for the doors of death without having an actual plan you know!"

"No, we have to Annabeth," said Hazel nervously, "we need to set out as soon as possible, I have a feeling I might know what Gaia might do..."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Hazel didn't answer, she just stood there as still as a statue. "Hazel?" said Annabeth shaking her but she still didn't respond and just looked off into space , "Earth to Hazel!"

"Oh, sorry," said Hazel sheepishly as she came back to senses,"well the prophecy says that our weaknesses will come before our eyes, well what if they try to hold our loved ones against us? I mean that is most of our greatest fears isn't it?"

"You might be on to something, Hazel," said Leo, "Jason told me he hasn't seen Thalia in ages and she did promise to come and visit."

"It's not only that Leo, Nico hasn't visited for so long, it's not normal."

"Well we better set out then," said Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

The seven of them climbed inside of the boat as the rest of the campers bade them goodbye (though most of the Romans looked sullen.)

"Wait a minute," said Percy, "where is Grover? I haven't seen him since he arrived."

"Oh don't worry about him Percy," replied Annabeth, "he's probably hanging out with the other satyrs, munching tin cans or something."

"Don't you think it's odd that he didn't come?"

"Percy, I'm sure he's fine, don't worry about it, we already have a ton of things to worry about."

"Yeah you're right," Percy admitted, "so who's going to captain this ship? I assume we're going to travel by sea?"

"Actually-" Jason butted in, "I think air would be the best way right now."

"No man, don't you think people might notice a ship flying through the air, and anyway-"

"Guys quit it out!" exclaimed Frank, "Jason, sorry man but I think Percy's right, travelling by air is too risky, and plus we can use the little Tiber to get going!"

"Fine," said Jason calming down, "we'll start in water.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there! Not a very ****exciting chapter, I know but it was leap year day so I really just wanted to post! (Another one will be out next week!) Anyway I'm just wondering do guys read the author's notes i post? I know they're not very interesting, but just wondering.**


	7. The vision

**A/N: **

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT:**

So I went back to read my story and i realised Chapter 3 also known as "the tour" is actually the same as chapter 2, I must have messed up while reuploading that chapter so I am very sorry and I will be rewriting it because it has been more than sixty days and seeing as I am an idiot I didn't think of backing it up :/. Oh and if any of you who remember what occurs in it please tell me because once again i am a complete idiot and complete forgot what happened in that chapter :(

I am sorry for being an idiot :( :P

* * *

><p><strong>Leo's POV<strong>

After much arguing and debating on whether Percy or Jason should captain the ship they finally decided that it should be Leo! (Leo was obviously very happy about this.)

It went something like this:

_"You're going the wrong way Percy!" said Jason._

_"Why don't you let me control this, Jason we are going the right way."_

_"How do you know."_

_"Maybe because besides the fact that I am the son of the sea god that we are following the little Tiber."_

_"Fine, fine for Jupiter's sake don't over react so much *Mister Wannabe Captain*."_

_"Mister Wannabe Captain, do you want to pick a fight Jason?" said Percy looking furious." _

_Luckily Hazel had overheard this conversation while the others were downstairs in the cabins settling in and she stepped in trying to break up the fight._

_"Stop, stop it both of you!"_

_"But Hazel, he's trying to pick up a fight for no reason!" said Percy defesively._

_"You guys are acting like a bunch of five year olds! None of you should captain the ship if you're going to act like a bunch of babies! I day we should be subtle and have a vote on it."_

_"She has a point," said Jason grumpily._

_"Fine I'll go and get the others," said Percy makin__g his way down to the cabins._

_When he returned it was settled that Leo should be captain seeing as he did build the ship, but Percy and Jason were happy to help with their air and water expertise._

* * *

><p>As the sunset approached the seven half-bloods grew warier and warier to when a monster would appear, they had been sailing since morning and not a single monster had crossed their path, things were quiet, too quiet.<p>

"I don't feel too good about this Percy," said Annabeth, "we have been travelling all morning and there is nothing in sight."

"Yeah Annabeth is right," Leo said, even though I hated admitting she was, "maybe we should go by air for a while, this river is leading south, we need to be more towards west anyway."

"I guess if we have to," said Percy. Leo pulled some sort of stick and they started to rise higher and higher until they flew on steadily, Percy looked as if he were about to throw up.

"Percy man, if you want to throw up just down do it in my boat I swear if you do I wont be goin down to water anytime soon."

"I'm fine Leo," said Percy grabbing a bucket anyway. We flew for around another twenty minutes, Piper had even fallen asleep in a chair on the ship's deck but then, there it was our first monster, Frank was the first one to notice it.


	8. The split up

**A/N: Ok so as you guys probably know I'm not the best editor, some of my chapters are in 1st person and others in 3rd person and it's just a big mess so from now on I'm just going to write it like Rick Riordan (in 3rd person) enjoy the chapter!**

**Leo POV**

"What in the name of Mars is that?" Frank said as he leaned over the side of the ship trying to get a better look.

"Frank, that my friend is a dragon," said Leo.

"Nope it's actually something much worse," said Annabeth with a grave expression, "that is an enormous flock of Stymphalian Birds, everyone take cover!" All seven of them dove in different directions, Percy got Riptide out and Jason flipped his coin which turned into a sword. They proceeded towards the front of ship as the others got ready. "Don't let them poop on you!"

"Annabeth, what are you on about?" exclaimed Leo.

"Their dung is highly toxic try to make some noise that's how Hercules defeated them!" Annabeth closed her eyes and started to pray to her mother who had helped Hercules defeat the birds, but there was no reply when she opened her eyes the birds were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Hazel.

"I don't know," replied Percy, "they just swooped down." And just as he said that the boat started to shake, "hang on everyone!"

"The boat's going to break!" said Piper.

"Don't worry, it magic!" exclaimed Leo just hang on to the sides! Leo figured his plan would work but there was just one fault in it Jason, Leo and Hazel were on one side and Percy, Frank and Piper were on the other, and Annabeth..."Wait a minute where's Annabeth?"

"Over here!"

"Wait," said Percy, "did you hear that?"

"Yeah it's Annabeth!" exclaimed Hazel.

"Where?"

"There, the birds got her!"

"Percy!" shouted Annabeth with the fear showing in her eyes, "don't trust anyone!"And with that the birds holding Annabeth flew away.

Leo realised there was a huge crack in the middle of the ship and knew he had to do something."Everyone stay on your sides! The ship is going to break in half!"

"We have to get to Rome!" screamed Jason. The birds were getting feistier than before and the six of them knew they were in trouble especially with Annabeth gone. The birds started to get in a formation with two birds next to each other in a line right above the ship.

"What are they doing?" asked Frank.

"I don't know," said Hazel, "they're getting into some sort of formation maybe they'll leave us alone."

"They have Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed, " I don't care whether they leave us alone i'm going after them to get her back!"

"Er I don't think they'll be leaving us alone anytime soon guys," said Leo looking. The birds started to point their beaks downwards and he knew they were going to plummet down. "Everyone cover yourself!" Leo couldn't see what happened next, he ducked under a table and closed his eyes just as all the birds plummeted down at once, there was a loud crack and the ship broke into two. Percy, Frank, Piper on one side and Jason, Hazel and Leo on the other. Luckily for them Leo had come prepared he figured something likethis would happen seeing as they were demigods and that meant they were practically magnets for monsters so he made sure that even if the ship would break it would still work and certainly wouldn't fall. There as only one problem, the group was split up! The birds got into a line and started flapping their wings, conjuring a strong gust of wind causing the two parts of the ships to go in opposite directions. When Leo finally opened his eyes Percy, Frank and Piper were no where in sight and Annabeth was taken.


	9. The thorn

**Percy**

"This is all Jason's fault!" said Percy as he walked up and down the deck of the ship, "I knew we should have gone by sea, but nope! Mister I like to fly likes to always get his own way. I don't care if he's Thalia's brother he's just as arrogant and doesn't even have-"

"Shut up!" said Piper, "just shut up ok he couldn't have done anything about it and neither could you, so face it Annabeth's gone!"

"She may be gone but I will bring her back, either with Jason or without."

"Why are you trying to put the blame on him?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it is his fault!"

"Look here-"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! Don't you see, Gaia wants this, she wants us to fight and Perce we've got to face it Annabeth's gone, we'll bring her back but we have other priorities too and if we go blaming each other we'll never accomplish anything!.

Percy sighed and sat down on a chair next to the rails. "Are you ok man?" Frank asked.

"Yeah i'm fine but just leave me alone for a little while." But he wasn't ok, Frank walked away and Percy put his head in his hands. He was worried, Frank knew and Piper knew but why was he blaming Jason? He hadn't liked Jason from the moment he set his eyes on him, he didn't know why but he reminded him of someone, but who he didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

When Annabeth woke up she was sitting on what she thought was a wooden chair, blindfolded and her hands bound behind her with ropes. Her journey there had been a rough one, the birds weren't to gentle with handling her as they flew off she could only partially see what as going on around her because of the incredible speed of the birds. she was then dropped to an open grass plain, she walked around for a bit a dagger in her hand but before she knew it someone snuck up behind her knocked her out and now she was in a room; alone and blinded.

"Hello!" Annabeth said, "Is somebody there? Percy!"

"There will be no use crying out for your good for nothing boyfriend now stupid girl!" said a mysterious but somehow familiar voice belonging to a male.

"Who are you?" said Annabeth, hurt by the fact she was called stupid.

"You don't recognise me?" said the voice, "oh I'm hurt!"

"Who are you?" repeated Annabeth.

"Well I suppose I could take your blindfold off, but any funny business and i'll shoot this thorn at you, and believe me it won't be pleasant."

" ?"

"Ah, very good you are after all the Mark of Athena aren't you." He took the blindfold off her and Annabeth stared into his repulsive mixed matched eyes, one blue one brown, as she took in what he just said.

"What, I'm the Mark of Athena?" said Annabeth. So that's what the prophecy means she thought, but why would he tell her?

"Oh no, I suppose I shouldn't have told you but you were going to find out anyway, and it's not likely you will survive after your meeting with Gaia."

"What are you talking about!?" Annabeth demanded; why Gaia would want to talk to her she did't understand.

"Hush now, little child," said Dr. Thorn swishing a bat back and forth which Annabeth hadn't noticed till now, "I may just have to knock you out again with my little friend here."

"Look here-"

"I said hush" the manticore swung the bat at Annabeth's head and has everything started to become hazy Annabeth fell unconscious once again.


End file.
